Impulse
by AshyLarry
Summary: The first ever M rated edition of 'Tachanka encounters another operator outside of work'. In this case, Tachanka spends a night out with Pulse to the displeasure of Ash. Fun fact, the original title of this was 'Wuce Brillis' Russian Beat soup'.


Impulse

"What do you mean you can't make it tonight?"

Pulse froze, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He knew exactly where this was going, what was going to be said, and how hurt he was going to be, "I'm going to hang out with… Tachanka."

"What?!" Pulse's phone seemingly exploded with Ash's anger.

"You're standing me up for him? You do know what he is, right? The kind of stuff he does?"

Pulse knew he had to stand up for himself, he had practiced in the shower but it had done little to prepare him to face Ash, "I know he's an old communist. But a chivalrous man like him wouldn't try to convert me."

"Bullshit," Ash responded with barely a moment of recognition for what Pulse had just said, "why do you think he wants to hang out with you alone? He's trying to isolate you, Pulse!"

Pulse paused, he already knew Ash's points, how valid they were, but it didn't matter. He was going with Tachanka, nothing Ash could say would change that, "I'm going, Ash. We'll have to reschedule."

"Reschedule for him? Fuck no. Pulse, if you go with him now, we are over." Ash's voice had calmed down from shouting to firm statements.

Pulse stifled words of reconciliation, pleading, forgiveness, but in the end said nothing, save for the sound of his thumb pressing the 'end call' button on his phone.

Slipping his phone in his pocket, he breathed deeply and let his head fall back to look at the ceiling. For a moment, he was lost in thoughts of Ash, whether she was right or not, if she'd forgive him. Covering his eyes with his hands, he quickly gathered himself and decided to focus on the present. Tachanka was waiting outside, it was almost as if he could feel his presence through the walls.

Quickly descending the stairs of his hotel, he strode through the lobby and burst through the double doors into the humid night-air of Orlando. Standing a few feet away was the camouflaged visage of Tachanka. Pulse quickly spotted him and gingerly walked down the sidewalk towards him.

"Hey Jack, over here!" Tachanka shouted while waving a hand.

Pulse barely stopped himself from running the rest of the way. "Hey there, Tachanka," he paused, taking a moment to look him over, "isn't it hot in that uniform? Its at least seventy degrees out here."

"I'm fine, it's not my first time in Florida; well I've been to Cuba but its nearby."

"Alright then, where are we going?"

"How do you feel about clubbing?" Tachanka said leaning in slightly.

"Oh Tachanka-kun, how'd you know I like clubbing?" Pulse said moving in for a hug.

Wrapping his arms around Tachanka's chiseled chest, he felt every contour of his toned muscles, and something more.

"I see I've got your heart racing." Pulse remarked, looking up into his helmet visor.

"I also like clubbing, and I've found a perfect place to go tonight."

Pulse smiled and let go, choosing instead to walk next to him down the sidewalk. Grasping his hand firmly, Pulse thought about how he was dressed. Jorts, a button-up plaid shirt and cowboy boots were standard fare for a night out in Orlando, but Tachanka was clad in full combat armor, even sporting his mounted LMG slung on his back.

"I wonder if he ever gets out of that uniform," Pulse thought, exposing the barest trace of a sinister grin.

They walked down the sidewalk for a few minutes, but to Pulse it felt like both an eternity and no time at all. Eventually, he heard the rhythmic pounding of a night club, deducting that they must be near their destination. Listening closely, he felt his heartbeat synchronize with the distant club music. Trying to control his heart rate, he thought to himself, "A well trained Tango is able to stay cool, keep calm."

Soon, the club came into view, fittingly enough, it was simply named 'Pulse'. In front of it's door was a long line, but Tachanka guided them to the doors instead of the end of the line. The bouncer looked up from his list, appeared dazed for a moment, and opened the club door, never looking away from Tachanka.

Nodding slightly at the bouncer's courtesy, the pair strode into the club. Tachanka wasted no time or money stopping at the bar and pulled Pulse onto the dance floor. Within minutes, pulse was instinctively grinding on Tachanka.

Hours passed and the night continued until Pulse had to stop and get a drink. Hours on the dance floor had left him hot and sweaty, dying for a mint julep. Distinguishing the thunderous steps of Tachanka following him to the bar left him feeling sharp as the club's music seemed to drown out any other noises.

Ordering and sipping on his mint julep revitalized him; leaving him awash in a tsunami of minty euphoria. Looking over, he saw Tachanka slam down a fistful of euros and receive a bottle of vodka in return. Grasping it firmly, he drank the entire 750ml bottle without pause, slamming the empty bottle down on the bar and breathing out a breath that bathed the entire club in the smell of vodka and borscht. Smelling the aromatic combination that Tachanka had just bestowed on the club left Pulse even more invigorated, making his heart beat out of control.

Pulse's mind ran out of control too, eventually re-centering on Ash. He was angry at her for doubting Tachanka's integrity and his own ability to stand up for himself. He was glad he had chosen Tachanka over her, and even thought of how he could prove it.

Grasping Tachanka's hand, he lead him away from the pounding music and into the bathroom. Pulling him into the stall, Pulse whispered in his ear, "mount my ass like your LMG."

Without a word, Tachanka took his LMG off his back and mounted it to face the now closed stall door. "Grab on" he said quietly.

Turning around to grab the LMG, Pulse left his ass exposed to Tachanka. The anticipation built up until he felt his jorts get gently pulled down and his asshole get penetrated. "LMG, mounted" Tachanka whispered in his ear.

Pulse was astonished, it felt like a whole doktorske kolbasa had just forced its way into his rectum. Instinctively pushing back, Pulse bit his lip in a mixture of pain and pleasure. What seemed like an eternity passed before his ass was blasted with smetana.

Feeling Tachanka remove his dick from his ass, Pulse turned around and took off his trademark sunglasses. "One second, I need to call Ash."


End file.
